


Save you

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Loving you, will be the death of me."





	1. 2011

**Save you**

**.**

_Chuck und Blair. Blair und Chuck._  
_– „Loving you, will be the death of me“ –_

_._

**2011**

_– „I always knew, that loving you, would be the death of me.“-_

_._

Dichter Regen trommelte gegen die Fenster des kleinen Zimmers, in dem Blair Waldorf neben einem schmalen Krankenhausbett saß, den Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor ihr gerichtet.

Ihre Hände ruhten still auf seinen, während ihre Lippen lautlos Worte formten die ungehört in der Finsternis verhallten.

Sie wusste das sie noch immer da waren. Gedämpft konnte sie ihre Stimmen von der anderen Seite der Tür hören.

_Und das war alles was sie ihnen zu gestand._

Auf das Ende zu warten.

_Oder auf ein Wunder zu hoffen._

Doch Blair Waldorf glaubte nicht an Wunder.

_Nicht mehr._

Stumm ließ sie ihren Blick auf seinem reglosen Körper ruhen, während sie den Apparaten lauschte, die die Melodie seines sterbenden Herzens spielten.

Sie war es die ihn gefunden hatte.

Leblos inmitten der Blutdurchtränkten Lacken ihres gemeinsamen Bettes in seiner Suite. In ihrem Zuhause, dass keiner von ihnen je wieder betreten würde.

Sein Blut hatte den Saum ihres Kleides liebkost, als sie neben ihm auf die Knie gesunken war um hilflos nach seiner kalten Hand zu tasten.

Erst als Sanitäter den Raum betreten hatten, war sie zurück gewichen und hatte zugesehen wie sie seinen leblosen Körper traktierten, bis ein regelmässiges Piepen auf dem tragbaren Monitor vermeintliches Leben versprach.

_Zu spät…viel zu spät…_

Fremde Gesichter waren im Warteraum an ihr vorbeigezogen, gefolgt von Gesichtern die sie kannte, Personen die ihr vertraut waren und die sie alle ebenso verachtete wie sich selbst.

Sie hatte die Blicke gespürt und dem Flüstern gelauscht, während sie starr aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus geblickt hatte.

Sekunden waren zu Minuten geworden und Minuten zu Stunden, ehe sich die Türen erneut geöffnet hatten und ein Heer von Ärzten das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Ärzte die ihr nur bestätigen konnten, was sie längst gewusst hatte.

_He´s gone … and so am I._

Der Raum begann sich zu drehen, als sie aufstand und sich mit der freien Hand an der Bettkante entlang tastete.

Jetzt blieben ihnen Minuten, statt eines Lebens wie sie einst gehofft hatte.

Sanft ließ sie ihre Hand einem Augenblick lang an seiner bleichen Wange ruhen, ehe sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

_Einen letzten…_

„Vergib mir…“ wisperte sie heiser, ehe sie vorsichtig zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte und sachte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken ließ.

Heiße Tränen suchten sich einen stummen Weg über ihre Wangen, während sie auf das letzte Schlagen seines Herzens lauschte.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln legte sich dabei auf ihre Lippen, als sie ihre Finger zärtlich mit seinen verschränkte und ihr Blick ein letztes Mal, auf den im Mondlicht schimmernden Diamantring fiel.

_Blair Cornelia Bass._

_Till death do us apart…_

Ein Versprechen das sie nicht halten konnte.

_Remember? You go and I will follow…._

„Ich liebe dich…“ flüsterte sie mit letzter Kraft, ehe sie die Augen schloss und sich fallen ließ.

In einen Schlaf, aus dem sie nie wieder erwachen würde.

.

 

_– “ His first kiss was my birth. His last one my death._

_The years between were my life.“ –_

_._

_._


	2. 2010

**Save you**

**.**

**2010**

_– „Their love, will be their death.“-_

_._

Es war die Angst in ihren dunklen Augen, die ihn wie schon beim ersten Mal gefangen nahm und gegen seinen Willen bis zur Unerträglichkeit erregte.

Das blanke Entsetzen auf ihrem makellosen Gesicht, während sie mit jedem Schritt den er auf sie zumachte, einen weiteren vor ihm zurück wich.

„Was hast du getan?“ wisperte sie heiser in die Dunkelheit die sie umgab.

Es war ein panisches Wispern das Jack Bass zufrieden lächeln ließ, während er seine Finger besitzergreifend über die Möbel im Zimmer gleiten ließ.

_Es ist so einfach gewesen._

„In eben diesem Moment…“ begann er langsam und mit besonnener Stimme. „Verliert er alles was er hat. All das…“ mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ließ er seine Hand durch den Raum gleiten. „Gehört jetzt mir.“

Er genoss den fragenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber Chuck trifft sich doch mit E…“ Sie stockte und Genugtuung ergriff ihn, als er sah wie sie blass wurde.

„Oh mein Gott….“ stammelte sie atemlos, ehe sie rückwärts taumelte und entsetzt an der Wand entlang zu Boden sank.

_Genau da wo ich sie haben will…_

„Glaub mir Prinzessin, Gott hat damit nicht das geringste zu tun,“ murmelte er gleichgültig, während er zu sah wie sie hektisch nach ihrer Tasche tastete.

„Mach dir keine Mühe,“ fügte er mit ruhiger Stimme hinzu, ehe er vor ihr in die Knie ging und ihr wissend Chucks Blackberry entgegen hielt. „Es ist zu spät, Blair.“

_Viel zu spät, Darling._

Er sah zu wie ihre Augen sich mi Tränen füllten, als ihr die Tragweite seiner Worte klar zu werden schien.

„Du hast es gewusst nicht wahr?“ fragte er leise, während er mit dem Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wange strich.

Sie war eiskalt und so zart, wie der Rest ihres makellosen Körpers nachdem er sich so sehr verzehrte.

„Er hat dir nicht geglaubt hab ich Recht? Er dachte du verlierst den Verstand….“ fügte er sanft hinzu und die Verzweiflung die sich auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte, war ihm Antwort genug.

„Was denkst du wird er tun Blair? Wenn er begreift das er nichts mehr hat?“ Er genoss das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern ihres Körpers, während er sich so nah zu ihr beugte bis er ihren heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Was denkst du,“ murmelte er heiser ehe er seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern ließ. „Auf welchem Dach wird er wohl diesmal den Tod um Erlösung anflehen?“

Er spürte wie sie sich aus seinen Armen zu winden versuchte, doch er hielt sie bestimmt an ihrem Platz.

„Sag mir Blair…“ wisperte er süffisant in ihr Ohr. „Wirst du ihm diesmal auch die Hand reichen? “

„Warum tust du das“ wimmerte sie heiser und drehte energisch ihren Kopf zur Seite, als er seine Finger durch ihr dunkles Haar gleiten ließ.

„Weil ich zurück will was er mir genommen hat…“

„Es wird ihn umbringen Jack…“ flüsterte Blair atemlos und die Angst in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn einen Moment lang inne halten.

_Es ist so einfach._

„Ich weiß,“ erwiderte er kalt, ehe er seine Lippen gierig auf ihre presste und seine Zunge forschend in ihren Mund gleiten ließ. Sie schmeckte süß und verboten. Genauso wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Erst der stechende Schmerz, als ihre Zähne sich fest in seine Lippen gruben, ließ ihn überrascht inne halten.

„Ich dachte du wärst für die sanfte Variante,“ murmelte er amüsiert, während er mit den Fingern über die schmerzende Stelle tastete und zu sah wie sie aufstand und unbeholfen durch den dunklen Raum taumelte.

„Was willst du?“ wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Sag mir was du willst Jack, sag mir…“

Er lachte heiser, während er sich erhob ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Dich,“ erwiderte er nüchtern. „Ich will das du mit mir kommst. Ich will das du meine Frau wirst.“

Ich will deinen Körper, deinen Verstand, dein Herz und deine Seele. Ich will alles.

Er verharrte in der Dunkelheit und beobachte von seinem Platz aus wie sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn fassungslos anstarrte, ehe Wut, Panik und Zorn ihre makellosen Züge verdunkelten.

Doch gegen seinen Erwartungen, verließ kein Wort ihre Lippen.

„Komm mit mir Blair,“ brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

„Und Chuck?“

Jack lächelte wehmütig. „Er behält alles. Außer … .“

„Woher weiß ich das du nicht lügst?“ Unterbrach sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme. „Woher weiß ich dass das nicht ein weiteres deiner kranken Spiele ist?“

Amüsiert ließ Jack den Kopf sinken. „Willst du wirklich riskieren es herauszufinden, Blair?“

Er sah zu wie sie die Augen schloss.

Minuten verstrichen ehe sie langsam den glitzernden Diamantring von ihrem Finger schob und ihn auf die Kommode hinter sich sinken ließ.

„Dann haben wir einen Deal,“ wisperte sie unter Tränen.

Das war alles was Jack brauchte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, ehe er das Zimmer durchquerte und sie in seine Arme schloss.

Seine gierigen Lippen trafen hungrig auf ihre und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen erwiderte sie seinen Kuss mit einer Innigkeit, die ihn beinahe augenblicklich die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren ließ.

Ihre Finger fuhren durch sein Haar, während er sie gegen die Wand presste und seine Hände unter ihren Rock gleiten ließ, ehe er seine Männlichkeit aus seinen Designer Hosen befreite.

Er liebte sie im Stehen, genoss ihr Stöhnen das den Raum füllte und ihre heißen Tränen auf seinen Wangen , während er sich beinahe zärtliche an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht erinnerte.  
Eine Nacht die ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte für etwas das er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sie kam binnen Sekunden .

Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Schultern, während der Name eines anderen von den Wänden widerhallte.

Die Wut die sie dabei in seinem Inneren entfachte, war genug um ihr mit einem letzten Stoß zu folgen.

Atemlos registrierte er wie ihr Körper in seinen Armen so heftig bebte das er im ersten Moment glaubte, sie würde das Bewusstsein verlieren. Doch stattdessen öffnete sie die Augen undschenkte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick.

„Ich hasse dich,“ flüsterte sie dabei voller Abscheu, ehe sie sich aus seinen Armen zu lösen versuchte.

_Noch._

„Ich weiß,“ erwiderte Jack trocken, ehe er sie widerstandslos zu Boden gleiten ließ und zusah wie sie mit zitternden Fingern ihren Rock und ihre Bluse ordnete.

„Wann…“ fragte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme, während sie in Richtung Badezimmer taumelte.

„Morgen.“

Er wartete bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, ehe er seine Hose schloss und sich abwandte, als ihr Würgen durch die Dunkelheit hallte.

_Das wird aufhören, sobald sie mein ist._

Doch erst hatte er noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, ehe er mit ihr das Land für immer verlassen konnte. Zu einem Leben nach dem er sich seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gesehnt hatte.

Chuck würde sie suchen, das stand außer Frage.

Und er würde dafür sorgen das sein Neffe genau das fand, was sein Leben unwiderruflich zerstören würde.

Ein simpler Plan, denn mit Chucks Tod würde das Milliarden Imperium seines Bruders endgültig und ganz legal zurück in seine Hände fallen.

_Es ist so einfach gewesen._

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf Jacks Gesicht, während er in den Fahrstuhl stieg.

Die Hölle war ihm gewiss, aber er würde nicht allein für seine Taten büßen.

 _Nein,_ er würde eine Frau an seiner Seite haben.

_Seine Frau._

_Blair Cornelia Bass._

_._

_._


	3. 2009

**Save you**

**.**

**2009**

_– „He will be the death of me“ –_

_._

Mit starrem Blick beobachte Blair Waldorf die Schatten die das Mondlicht gegen die kahlen Badezimmerwände warf, während ihre Hand beinahe mechanisch durch Chucks feuchtes Haar glitt.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange es her war seit sie das Victrola verlassen hatten, aber es schienen ihr Stunden vergangen zu sein seit sie mit Chuck in den Armen auf dem Fußboden kauerte.

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, während der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich unerträglicher wurde.

Chucks Kopf ruhte in ihrem Schoss und seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre nackten Arme, während sein Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Sie hatte schon vor einer Ewigkeit aufgehört beruhigende Worte zu murmeln. Etwa zur selben Zeit als sie den Versuch, Chuck daran zu hindern sich auf den Boden zu übergeben, aufgegeben hatte.

Es war sinnlos. Und sie war müde. Entsetzlich müde.

Sie schloss die Augen, während sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand sinken ließ und sich zwang Chucks Worte aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Doch sein verzweifeltes Flehen füllte den Raum und es gab kein Entkommen.

Nicht für Chuck und ebenso wenig für sie selbst.

Sein Flehen war panisch, während er schluchzend und würgend in ihren Armen lag und ihr nichts anderes blieb als ihn festzuhalten.

_Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Niemals._

Sie wusste das er im Türrahmen stand, noch lange bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete. Es war als würde er Kälte und Dunkelheit mit sich bringen, wann immer er einen Raum betrat.

„War es das wert?“ fragte er mit einer Stimme die ebenso emotionslos war, wie sein Blick mit dem er sie musterte, ehe er einen abschätzigen Blick auf seinen Neffen warf.

Blair ließ den Kopf sinken, während sie ihre Hände unaufhörlich durch Chucks Haar wandern ließ.

_The worst thing you´ve ever done, the darkest thought you´ve ever had. I will stand by you, trough anything._

„Ja,“ war schließlich alles was sie über ihre wunden Lippen brachte, ehe sie ihren Blick auf Chucks bleichem Gesicht ruhen ließ.

_Always have._

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Jack amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte, ehe er mit angewidertem Gesicht Chucks Erbrochenem auf dem Fußboden auswich und schließlich vor ihnen in die Knie ging.

Sie zuckte nicht zurück, als seine eiskalten Finger ihr Kinn berührten und er sie sanft, aber beharrlich dazu zwang ihn anzusehen.

„Eines Tages wird diese Liebe deinen Tod bedeuten,“ wisperte er heiser, während er seine Finger an ihrem Hals hinunter zu ihrem Dekollete gleiten ließ.

_I know._

Sie hielt Jacks Blick stand, bis ein Lächeln über seine harten Züge huschte.

„Die Hölle ist dir ebenso gewiss wie mir,“ flüsterte er süffisant, während er sich so nah zu ihr beugte bis seine Lippen flüchtig die ihren berührten, ehe er Chucks schwerfälligen Körper aus ihren Armen löste.

Kraftlos ließ Blair ihre Hände sinken, als sie zu sah wie Jack Chuck in die Dusche manövrierte und das Wasser aufdrehte.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre schmerzenden Augen und verharrte in ihrer Position auf dem Boden, während sie sich vor Chucks Worten die den kleinen Raum füllten, in eine tröstende Finsternis flüchtete.

Es war Jack der sie schließlich sanft auf die Beine zog. Sie wehrte sich nicht während er ihr aus ihrem Kleid half, sondern ließ stattdessen ihren Kopf kraftlos gegen seine Brust sinken.

Sie ließ ihn gewähren als er sie unter die Dusche schob und ihr einen Augenblick später folgte. Seine rauen Hände brannten wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut, während er sie sanft und gierig an sich zog.

Doch er war nicht Chuck und egal wie ähnlich er ihm sein mochte, er würde es nie sein.

„Nicht,“ wisperte sie heiser, während sie kraftlos versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien.

Sein selbstsicheres Lachen ließ sie frösteln. „Wir hatten einen Deal Prinzessin.“

_Ein Deal mit dem Teufel._

Erschöpft schloss Blair die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren als er sie diesmal gegen die Wand presste und seine Lippen und Hände über ihren nackten Körper gleiten ließ.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren schien gemeinsam mit Jacks Lust zu explodieren, als er kam.

Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit, ehe er sich mit einem letzten Kuss von ihr löste und die Tür des Badezimmers schließlich laut hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Atemlos verharrte Blair in der Stille, während das heiße Wasser auf ihren Körper prasselte ehe sie würgend zu Boden sank.

Erst als das Wasser nur noch eiskalt auf ihren nackten Körper prasselte, verließ sie auf zitternden Knien die Dusche.

Sie registrierte nur am Rande das jegliches verräterische Detail dieser Nacht aus dem Badezimmer beseitigt worden war.

 _Alles.._. bis auf ihr Kleid das noch immer auf dem jetzt sauberen Fußboden lag, und dessen Spuren von Chucks Blut und Erbrochenem, den Alptraum der vergangenen Stunden zur grausamen Wirklichkeit erklärten.

Sie mied den Blick in den Spiegel, während sie ihren Körper in einen Bademantel hüllte und das Zimmer verließ.

Kraftlos taumelte sie ins Schlafzimmer und Erleichterung erfüllte sie als sie Chucks schlafende Gestalt unter den frischen Laken ausmachen konnte.

Mit zitternden Händen schlug sie die Decke zurück, ehe sie sich zu ihm legte und ihr Gesicht in seinem frisch gewaschenen Haar verbarg.

Das war alles was sie brauchte um den Kampf gegen ihren eigenen Schmerz aufzugeben.

Heiße Tränen strömten über ihre kalten Wange, während ihr Schluchzen die Dunkelheit füllte und sie sich fallen ließ, hinein in eine Trauer die ihr so endlos schien das sie nicht sicher war ob sie je wieder würde aufhören können.

Sie weinte um Chuck und seine verlorene Kindheit, sie weinte um die Eiseskälte seines Vaters und seine verstorbene Mutter. Sie weinte um Chucks Freundschaft zu Nate, für dessen Ende sie mit verantwortlich war, sie weinte um all das was sie nicht bemerkt, all die Jahre nicht gesehen hatte.

Sie weinte um all das was sie getan hatte um Chuck zu verlieren, um all das was sie getan hatte um ihn bei sich zu halten und um all das was sie getan hatte um ihn wieder zubekommen.

Und sie weinte um sich selbst und die Hölle in die sie sich begeben hatte.

„Blair?“

Es war Chucks Stimme die sie erschrocken inne halten ließ. „Blair was…“ begann er benommen, während er versuchte sie zu sich herum zu drehen.

Einen Augenblick lang wollte sie sich von ihm los machen und weglaufen, so schnell wie sie nur konnte. Zurück zu dem Leben das sie kannte.

Doch stattdessen schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, während sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrub und blind nach seiner Hand tastete, als erneut heiße Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen suchten.

Sie war sich sicher er würde sie wegstossen, doch bevor sie wusste was geschah schlossen sich Chucks Arme um ihren Körper und er hielt sie fest, während ihr Schluchzen das dunkle Zimmer füllte.

Sie spürte wie er ihre Hand sanft mit seiner umschloss, ehe er ein leises Danke in ihr Ohr wisperte.

Und trotz der Tränen, der Angst und dem Schmerz in ihrem Inneren huschte ein Lächeln über Blairs bleiches Gesicht.

„Remmeber Chuck, you go and I will follow.“

_Always have and always will._

**_._ **

**_._ **


	4. 2008

**Save you**

**.**

**2008**

_– „He will be the death of her“ –_

_._

Er beobachtete sie seit sie mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Er wusste wer sie war, auch wenn sie mit dem Mädchen auf der Fotografie in Chucks Suite, kaum noch etwas gemeinsam hatte.

Ihr Gesicht war noch immer von einer makellosen Schönheit, doch ihre Züge waren unverkennbar beherrscht von Schmerz.

Ihre dunklen Locken fielen beinah farblos über ihre schmalen Schultern und das schwarze Cocktailkleid das sie trug, ließ sie verloren wirken.

Trotz der Entfernung konnte er sehen wie ihre Hände zitterten, während sie ihr Glas monoton zum Mund führte und dabei mit leerem Blick in seine Richtung starrte.

Ihm entgingen nicht die bemitleidenswerten Blicke der Gäste die sie unweigerlich auf sich gezogen hatte und ebenso wenig entging ihm der peinlich berührte Blick ihrer Mutter, die ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt mit einem verkrampften Lächeln auf das Hausmädchen einredete.

Doch Blair Waldorf registrierte nichts von alledem, während sie stumm nach einem weiteren Glas Champagner griff.

Sie schien ihn ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein, in der für diese kein Platz war. Oder möglicherweise war es ihr schlicht gleichgültig.

Die Ursache für beides war unweigerlich die Tatsache das sie nicht nur betrunken, sondern high war.

Jack Bass nippte an seinem Scotch, während er langsam den Raum durchquerte ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Sie war perfekt.

_Und Evelyns Ebenbild._

Nachdenklich ließ Jack sein Glas auf einen freien Tisch sinken, während er zusah wie Blairs Augenlider zu flattern begannen und sie nur einen Augenblick später haltsuchend um sich griff.

Er machte ein paar rasche Schritte nach vorn und erreichte sie in eben dem Moment, als ihre Knie nachgaben und ihr Glas mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Parkett zersprang.

Sie protestierte nicht als er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, sondern ließ ihren Kopf widerstandslos gegen seine Brust sinken.

Er war überrascht davon wie zerbrechlich sie sich tatsächlich in seinen Armen anfühlte, als er sie vor den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Gäste abschirmte und aus dem Raum geleitete.

Er fand ihr Zimmer im ersten Stock, am Ende des Flurs und war erstaunt von dem nahezu unbewohnt wirkenden Raum.

Sie blinzelte nur flüchtig, als er ihr half sich hinzulegen und murmelte etwas das er nicht verstehen konnte, ehe sie erneut die Augen schloss und den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

Zögernd ließ Jack seine Hand über ihre bleiche Wange gleiten, während er neben ihrem Bett verharrte und sie musterte.

Selbst mit ihrem von Kummer gezeichnetem Gesicht war sie noch immer vollkommen. Nicht das stolz lächelnde junge Mädchen auf der Fotografie, sondern eine junge Frau die der Schmerz zu etwas herausragendem gemacht hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte er schließlich die Medikamenten Döschen auf dem Kosmetiktisch vor ihrem Fenster.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Etiketten und registrierte überrascht wem sie gehörten.

„Chuck?“ Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn augenblicklich aufblicken.

„Chuck?“ wiederholte sie flüsternd, während sie versuchte sich in ihrem Bett aufzusetzen.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ein Innerer Impuls riet ihm zu schweigen.

„Chuck,“ wisperte sie atemlos, während sie ihm beinahe flehend ihre Hand entgegen streckte.

Und ehe Jack wusste was er tat, hatte er sie bereits ergriffen.

„Du bist zurück,“ flüsterte sie ungläubig und erleichtert zugleich, ehe sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wangen tastete.

Er wusste er musste etwas sagen, doch er konnte nicht.

Ihre dunklen Augen begann zu funkeln, während ihre Finger über seinen Hals zum Kragen seines Hemdes glitten und gekonnt die Krawatte lösten.

„Du bist zurück.“

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Wispern, als sie ihn an sich zog und ihre Lippen hungrig auf seine presste.

Sie ließ ihn deutlich ihr Verlangen spüren, während ihre Hände zum Bund seiner Hose glitten und er wehrte sich nicht als sie seinen Reisverschluss öffnete.

Ihre Zunge glitt sanft in seinen Mund, als er sich zu ihr aufs Bett sinken ließ und der Kontakt ließ seinen Körper vor Gier beben.

Sie schmeckte süßer als alles was er je gekostet hatte. Jung, gebrochen und dennoch vollkommen.

Er glaubte das Schlagen ihres Herzens spüren zu können, während ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals schlossen und sie ihn gierig an sich heran zog.

„Take me …“ wisperte sie atemlos und ihre heißer Atem in seinem Nacken war genug für ihn um jeglichen rationalen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er über ihr, während sein Körper ihren gegen die Matratze presste.

Zärtlich ließ er seine Hände unter den Saum ihres Kleides gleiten und sie stöhnten gleichzeitig, als seine Finger unter ihren Slip wanderten.

Ihre Hände gruben sich in sein dunkles Haar und ein ungeduldiges Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen, während er seine Finger tiefer gleiten ließ.

Die Stimmen die aus dem Stockwerk unter ihnen herauf hallten verblassten zusehends, ebenso wie die Tatsache das die Zimmertür noch immer weit offen stand.

Es spielte keine Rolle wer sie war und ebenso wenig wer er war oder für wenn sie ihn hielt.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung kam er ihrem Flehen schließlich nach und als ihre Körper miteinander verschmolzen, war er für den flüchtigen Moment sicher er würde Evelyn in seinen Armen halten.

Die Dunkelheit schien noch dunkler zu werden, während sie mit ihrem Stöhnen den Raum füllten, ungeachtet dessen wer sie womöglich hören konnte.

Er konnte die Liebe spüren die hinter jeder ihrer Bewegungen steckte und auch wenn er sich nur allzu deutlich der Tatsache bewusst war das diese Liebe nicht ihm galt, weckte sie etwas in ihm das er längst für verloren gehalten hatte.

Es war der Name seines Neffen den sie wisperte, als sie kam und Jack verbarg sein Gesicht in ihren dunklen Locken, als er ihr folgte um ihnen beiden noch einen weiteren Moment der Illusion zu schenken.

Und dann war es ebenso schnell vorbei wie es begonnen hatte.

Als würde das Zimmer plötzlicher heller, die Stimmen der Gäste lauter und die Wahrheit klarer werden.

Er spürte wie sie unter ihm zu zittern begann, während sie ihn beinahe energisch von sich schob.

Das Funkeln in ihren dunklen Augen erlosch augenblicklich, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und die letzten Schleier ihrer Halluzination schwanden.

„Ich dachte…“ begann sie atemlos, ehe sie sich hastig aus seinen Armen befreite und aus dem Bett stolperte.

Stumm sah Jack zu wie blankes Entsetzen über ihre feinen Züge huschte, als sie unsicher durch die Dunkelheit taumelte.

„Ich dachte..ich dachte….was hab ich…oh mein Gott….“ stammelte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, während sie mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Badezimmertür stieß und langsam auf den Fußboden sank.

Statt Verlangen und Liebe, stand nun Scham und Angst in ihren dunklen Augen und es dauerte nur einen weitern Augenblick ehe sie würgend den Kopf zur Seite drehte und eine Mischung aus Alkohol und Tabletten auf den Fußboden erbrach.

Jack erhob sich nur langsam von den Laken, ehe er seinen Anzug ordnete und von seiner Position neben dem Bett zusah wie das Mädchen das er eben noch in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, wie eine Porzellan Puppe in tausend Teile zerbrach.

Er wandte den Blick ab, als die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen, während der letzte Rest Leben den sie noch in sich gehabt zu haben schien vor seinen Augen zu schwinden begann.

Und unwiderruflich erschien ein Bild vor seinen Augen, von einer anderen Nacht und einer anderen jungen Frau.

_Einer Frau die er nicht hatte retten können._

Er verharrte einen Augenblick stumm in der Dunkelheit, während ein Verlangen sein Inneres zu füllen begann das er kaum noch unterdrücken konnte.

„Ich werde ihn zurück bringen.“

Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund ehe er wusste was er eigentlich tat.

Er wandte den Blick und sah zu wie sie kraftlos den Kopf hob und sich mit dem Handrücken erschöpft über den Mund wischte.

„Ich werde ihn zurück bringen,“ wiederholte er seine Worte, während er das Zimmer durchquerte und langsam vor ihr in die Knie ging.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Angewidert, unsicher und doch unverkennbar mit einem Funken Hoffnung darin.

Langsam zog Jack ein sauberes Taschentuch aus seinem Jacket, mit dem er ihr sanft über den Mund wischte, ehe er seine Finger über ihr blasses Gesicht gleiten ließ.

„Warum?“ fragte sie heiser, während sie ihren Kopf gegen die Tür sinken ließ. „Warum solltest du das tun, Jack?“

Der Klang seines Namens ließ ihn überrascht aufhorchen.

_Sie erinnert sich…_

Dabei war es beinahe 13 Jahre her seit er das letzte Mal in den Staaten gewesen war.

„Du hast mich also nicht vergessen, Prinzessin,“ murmelte er nachdenklich während er seine Finger unter ihrem Kinn ruhen ließ und sie so zwang ihn weiter anzusehen.

„Also könnte ich das,“ flüsterte sie kraftlos, während sie ihre Augen schloss.

Dafür sorgen wir…, dachte Jack schmunzelnd.

„Sag mir warum?“ wiederholte sie schließlich ihre Frage. „Warum willst du ihn zurück bringen?“

„Weil er sterben wird wenn ihn keiner aufhält.“

„Ist es nicht das worauf du insgeheim hoffst Jack?“

_Ja das tue ich…_

„Nicht wenn es deinen Tod bedeutet, Darling.“ erwiderte er langsam, während er seine Hand an ihrer Wange ruhen ließ und sich schmerzhaft der Tatsache bewusst wurde dass das möglicherweise der Wahrheit entsprach.

Er sah zu wie ein wehmütiges Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte, ehe sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was wird es mich kosten Jack?“

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und dennoch klar und bestimmt. Und sie wirkte trotz der Tränennassen Wangen und ihrem eigenen Erbrochenem auf dem Fußboden neben sich, als wäre sie unantastbar makellos.

Auf eine gewisse Art, war sie ihm erschreckend ähnlich.

Möglicherweise erklärte das was in seinem Inneren zu lodern begann, sowohl das Verlangen, als auch die Sehnsucht die von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

„Ich werde ihn zurück bringen, damit du erkennst das er das hier nicht wert ist,“ murmelte Jack heiser, seine Finger noch immer an ihrer Wange, während sie die Augen öffnete und ihn überrascht musterte.

„Und wenn du erkennst das Chuck nichts weiter als ein Wrack ist und dir nichts außer einem sicheren Untergang bieten kann, werde ich da sein um dir zu zeigen was ein Leben an meiner Seite für dich bedeuten würde.“

Sie starrte ihn an. Es schienen Minuten zu vergehen ehe ihre Stimme schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen durchbrach.

„Niemals Jack. Niemals.“

Ihre Stimme war kalt und fest, doch in ihrem Blick lag Furcht.

„Wir werden sehen,“ flüsterte Jack nachdenklich ehe er sich vom Boden erhob und in Richtung Tür davon ging.

Er verharrte flüchtig im Türrahmen, während er sich ihr noch einmal zu wandte.

„Ich werde nicht verschwinden Blair. Und eines morgens wirst du aufwachen und erkennen das ich Recht habe.“

_Dafür werde ich sorgen._

Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, ehe er das Zimmer verließ und noch im Gehen sein Mobiltelefon hervor holte.

Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, während er auf das Freizeichen lauschte.

Er würde den ersten Flug nach Bangkog nehmen und aufsammeln was von seinem Neffen noch übrig war.

Und was immer das sein mochte, würde ihr die Augen öffnen.

_And soon, she´ll be mine._

**_._ **

**_._ **


End file.
